Girls Rule
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: Various pairings featuring the Fire Emblem ladies.


Flavia and Sumia

It was a brisk October day at the restaurant strip. Sumia had just clocked out of her serving job at the bar and was finally ready to go home and sleep. She hadn't done a lot of that in some time. Tomorrow was her day off and she was going to sleep, eat a lot of her leftover pie, and cuddle with her cat. Her cat was her only friend currently.

Sumia had gotten out of a very bad breakup, and most of her friends were either in school or had a career. Who was she? A college dropout twice over, server at a bar where she experienced a cat call at least twice per shift, and a hoarder of stray animals. She was twenty two, but she definitely felt she was experiencing much more stress in her life than a girl her age deserved.

Her boyfriend didn't make it much better. Gods, how she _loved_ him, but he was always so clueless! She did everything in the world for him, and he appreciated it, but he never returned the favor. It was almost…expected of her to slave away over dinner and rub his back after work. He helped his sister manage a law firm while he was attending graduate school. How he fell for Sumia, who definitely wasn't of the economical or academic elite, she would never know. His sisters loved her though, and that was nice. Lissa still met her for coffee sometimes. Emmeryn was always busy, but she would send her a cute picture of the dog Sumia helped rescue every now and again.

Chrom, the ex, had always wanted Sumia to work harder in school. He wanted her to reach his level and be some hotshot lawyer or doctor or some other trope that Sumia didn't fit. She thought about being a veterinarian, but she was awful at math and science was a huge weakness for her. She was certainly good with animals, but the work always stressed her out. Did she really need a degree to prove she (already) had the skills to care for animals? Were the animals that she found homes for, fostered, adopted, rescued, nursed back to health not proof enough that she was more than competent than some Mary Sue fresh out of her community college vet tech course? But money and signed papers spoke volumes in the modern world, and Sumia had neither.

She stepped out of the bar and walked across the street to the café she frequented. It was open 24/7, as a lot of the drunk patrons would stop by to get a black coffee, though that wasn't a cure for a hangover at all. Sumia ordered her normal vanilla latte, and stepped out into the night, the cold air tickling her legs through the black tights she wore under her black skirt and apron.

The thick sweater she had would not help her with this coming winter, as it was old enough that even a charity store wouldn't accept it as a donation. She let out a huge sigh; she really needed to stop by a thrift shop and get some new clothes. She certainly needed them.

There was some peddler woman on the street corner near the parking garage Sumia was headed towards. If she went along the block, she'd end up at the bus stop and if she hurried she could make the last stop. The woman was spouting something about helping refugees and the homeless, the less fortunate people that so many in this particular area liked to forget. Sumia always resented the snooty upper class people that frequented the bar and restaurants on the strip; the meager tips they left wouldn't help her pay rent, which she was late on _again_. She needed a new job.

She was going to give the woman the last of the few tips she made that night, as she felt she could use the good karma, when a masculine hand gripped her arm. She was spun around into the chest of Chrom.

"Chrom! Why…?"

"Sumia…" His blue eyes held all the warmth she was used to, but she didn't feel anything except resentment.

"I thought I'd find you here tonight. I've missed you." She didn't smell alcohol on his breath. Gods, he was _sober._

"I'm sure you did," she snipped. "But I don't miss you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cat I need to feed." She tried to turn but he kept his grip on her arm tight.

"Chrom…! Let me go!" He did, but now he was on his knees begging her forgiveness.

"Please, Sumia. Lissa and Emmeryn miss you…" True, she did live with them, and she often wondered how they were doing without the extra mouth to feed or the adequate (actually exquisite) baked goods she made, but that was in the past. Sumia had her own life now, even if it meant terrible tips at a terrible bar, living in a terrible apartment that was terribly too far from any job at all. She shook her head and turned on her heel. He wouldn't guilt her this time.

"Sumia…!" He got up to go after her. His grip was on her arm again.

" _Don't grab me!_ " She whipped around and socked him in the face. "Snap out of it, Chrom! It's over! Move on!" She hated hearing those words. She loved him so much, but he never gave her anything.

Or maybe she didn't give enough. Chrom and she never had a physical relationship. Sure, they slept in the same bed, but nothing ever happened. She wouldn't let it. She didn't want it. At all. He certainly did, but she'd leave him to tend to his own needs and make him hide in the bathroom till he was done. Lissa would joke how quiet they were, noting the absence of noise from the couple's room, but Chrom would always blush and say something evasive, and Sumia would just look down, a little ashamed. Maybe there was something wrong with her… She loved him after all. Didn't normal couples have sex?

Maybe that was why he was here. He wanted to get lucky, and he thought he could push Sumia this time. Well, it wasn't his night, as the only thing he got from her was a bruised jaw and a swollen lip.

"Go home, please. I don't want to see you. I need to get home."

He started blubbering, begging, the usual rom-com shtick a guy would do until his leading lady took him back. It was kind of pathetic.

She was on the verge of panicking, as he was starting to advance on her, hoping that his embrace would warm her heart and make her take him back, when the peddler woman pushed him back.

"If a lady says get lost, you get lost, boy." The woman's voice was deep, rough, commanding. Sumia didn't get a good look at her earlier, but the woman had pale blonde hair, dark skin like the caramel she would get on top of her latte, and piercing ice blue eyes. She was wrapped in a thick coat with patches where holes probably were and jeans with knee high leather boots that had seen better days. The plaid muffler around her neck and face was much like a cape of heroes old. Sumia hoped this woman would kick her ex's ass. She certainly looked the part.

Chrom's face drained of blood as he saw the look of bloodlust in this woman's eyes, the red blood dripping from his lip a stark contrast. He nodded and ran off, towards the expensive car parked illegally. That idiot.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked the peddler woman. No. Not the peddler woman. The lady knight in patchwork armor. That's who she was now.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Sumia saw that she had squeezed her cup too tightly; some of the coffee had spilled in the light altercation.

"You didn't burn yourself, did you?" The woman took out what looked like a small first aid kit out of one of her pockets and tended to the red mark on Sumia's hand where the coffee landed. "No, you'll be fine," she stated as she wiped the coffee away with some gauze.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," Sumia said, snapping out of her dreamy state. She was exhausted. She needed to go home.

"I'm Flavia," the woman answered, a grin upon her face. "And who is this damsel that isn't in distress?"

"I'm Sumia."

"A lovely name for a lovely girl. That's a mean right hook you have."

Sumia looked away, a little embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me… I've never punched someone before…"

Flavia laughed, a sound that resonated deep within her chest and seemed to shake the air around her. "I like you, Sumia. You're very cute. Tough, but cute."

Sumia's free hand touched her cheek, trying to deflect the compliment. "Oh no, I'm not tough or cute. I'm just a…"

"No." Flavia stopped her. "You have self-worth, and I can see it. Don't be so modest. It downplays your accomplishments." Weird advice from a stranger, but strangely appropriate.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sumia pulled her phone out of her apron pocket and checked the time. As she did so she saw the final bus zoom by, already on its way to its destination. She missed it.

She could have cried on the spot. If it weren't for stupid Chrom she could be on her way home now, but instead, she was standing in the middle of the street with a strange woman in mismatched clothes with a spilled latte in hand. So much for good karma.

"You missed the bus, huh?" Flavia chided. "I can give you a ride home."

Sumia was flustered, not wanting to be a burden. "Oh no, you don't have to go to the trouble! I live so far…"

"Then how else will you get home? Walk? That's not feasible in this town. Come on. I'm parked on the second floor." Flavia led Sumia to the parking garage and they went up the stairs, Flavia saying something about how she could go up three flights of stairs faster than the elevator could make just one. Sumia giggled and trotted up each step after Flavia.

Despite the old clothes, Flavia was driving last year's model of some electric car; it was a bright red and it seemed to match the woman's strong will. Flavia opened the passenger side door for Sumia and let her get in before shutting it. She then got into the driver's side and started the engine.

"So, where is the castle of the princess I've rescued?"

Sumia giggled, never feeling such warmth bubbling in her chest before. It felt like the butterflies when Chrom first asked her out. But Sumia didn't like women… Or did she?

"Um, I can pull up directions. I usually ride the bus so I don't really know the route myself…" Sumia typed in her address and Flavia let her connect to the Bluetooth so she could hear the directions over the speakers.

"Starting route to…" The phone began, and Flavia was off. While driving, she noticed how far Sumia _did_ live.

"What made you decide to take a job that's nearly 45 minutes away?" Flavia asked, flabbergasted.

"They were the only ones that called me back… I must have applied to over a hundred jobs, and I only got one call back…" Sumia remembered the utter relief. While living with Chrom, she didn't have to work, as he paid for everything as long as she went to school. But she was struggling, and often skipped class and eventually dropped everything. Chrom would ask about her homework, and noticed she never seemed to have any. She always said she did it at the library in between classes. It wasn't until he managed to check her online student account (he guessed her password) that he saw she was no longer attending, or had zeroes in every subject. It was their first and last fight, as that night Sumia broke things off with him, and headed to Cordelia's place. It was before Cordelia went on her teaching abroad trip so Sumia had a place to stay, if only temporary.

The memories were painful and still fresh, as were the tears on Sumia's face.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to make you cry." Flavia took her hand off the wheel and wiped a tear away. Sumia found herself accepting the contact, and even moving into Flavia's hand. What was going on with her?

They stayed silent the rest of the trip, as Sumia was falling asleep. She was startled awake when she felt the car stop.

"We're here," Flavia gently whispered. Sumia sighed in relief. Sleeping in Flavia's car was much more peaceful than the bus.

"Thank you," Sumia breathed. "Is there any way I could repay you?"

"How about a kiss?" Flavia joked. Sumia blushed.

"It's a joke, Sumia. But if you're interested, how about coming with me some time and volunteering at the soup kitchen? It would be really great, as we're low on volunteers right now."

"I'd love to," Sumia gushed. There was a pleasant silence between them.

"I…should go," Sumia muttered. She grabbed her things and went to open the door.

Flavia placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your ex," she said.

"It's fine… I'm glad you were there though. You saved me."

"So I get that kiss after all?" The wink Flavia gave her filled Sumia with a sweet nervousness that felt natural.

"Sure," Sumia answered, completely serious. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Flavia's cheek.

"It was only a jibe, but appreciated all the same." Flavia placed a hand on the spot Sumia kissed. "You're very sweet, Sumia."

"Th-thank you, again…" Sumia this time did open the door.

"Wait!"

Sumia turned, looking at Flavia, curious. "Yes?"

"Let me have your number. I can text you about the details…"

"Oh, the soup kitchen? Yeah, that would be fine." So Sumia gave Flavia her number.

"Text me when you get home. I want to make sure you get home safely," Sumia said. It felt like she knew Flavia for ages.

"I will," Flavia said. It had been a while since she felt the warmth again for another woman.

"Okay, I'm going now. Thank you again, Flavia. You're much too kind."

"As are you, Sumia. Sleep well. You deserve it."

Sumia left and entered her apartment complex and eventually found her apartment. Her cat was meowing angrily, hungry. Sumia left her back to the closed door, and let out a shaky breath. That moment with Flavia, the car ride… It felt like a first date.

Sumia didn't feel any shame in that. She wanted to see Flavia again. That short experience felt more natural than the few months she was with Chrom.

Eventually, she fed her cat and was preparing a bath when her phone beeped. Flavia had made it home, it seemed.

 _Home now! Talking to you was great. I'll text you in the morning about the soup kitchen! –Flavia._

Sumia couldn't hold back the smile on her face. She clutched her chest, her heart fluttering.

 _Okay. I look forward to it. :)_

She turned her phone off, knowing she'd text Flavia all night. This feeling… It was like a school girl crush. How could it have hit so quickly?

But in that moment, Sumia knew. She knew why she didn't want Chrom in a physical way. She knew why she stayed with him despite all their problems. She never knew women were an option.

Sumia, in that short span of time, realized she could fall for Flavia. The woman may have been older, but she made Sumia feel safe.

She looked forward to nothing more than that morning text she'd receive tomorrow.


End file.
